warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Firepelt
Firepelt is a flame-colored tom with emerald green eyes a scar across his flank, a torn ear, and a pale orange belly. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 57 moons (4.75 years) Names Kit: 'Firekit '''Apprentice: '''Firepaw '''Warrior: '''Firepelt Family '''Mother: 'Squirrelflight 'Father: 'Bramblestar 'Brothers: 'Bramblethorn, Alderfoot, Juniperkit 'Sisters: 'Sparkheart, Dandelionkit 'Foster Sister: 'Furrypelt 'Mate: 'Furrypelt 'Sons: 'Rockfall , Foxfoot 'Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Lionstar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love , The Suspected Warrior , Revenge of the Darkness , Warriors of Suffering, The Short Stories Collection, Rise of the Shadows, The Hidden Enemy, A Forgotten Land, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :He is seen playing with his brother, Bramblekit, outside the nursery when Furrykit--at the time unnamed--comes to camp. After her naming, he and his brother eagerly introduce themselves to her. :He is seen play-fighting with Bramblekit, Furrykit, and Lionblaze, and then after his father, Bramblestar, announces badgers on ThunderClan territory, convince Furrykit to help him and Bramblekit take them down. Whilest fighting, Firekit gets a nasty cut on his side from the badger, and Furrykit runs to help. :On the day of their apprentice http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Apprentice_Ceremonyceremony, Squirrelflight is anxious that his scar from the badgers was still there. Furrykit assures her that it's fine, and they walk outside, Furrykit being apprenticed to Jayfeather, Firekit to Lionblaze, and Bramblekit toBrackenfur. :Firepaw goes with Lionblaze on a tour of the territory, and Furrypaw tags along to collect catmint. When the catmint is all wilted, Firepaw is anxious that there will be an outbreak of greencough without catmint to treat it. :He is seen again when Furrypaw asks if he could go with her to collect tansy. They pass Sandstorm, and as she says his name her eyes cloud, and she says that her former mate, Firestar, had trained with her when he was Firepaw, and that Firepaw's name reminded her too much of him. :While they are out, they stop by the lake and swim. Firepaw is hesitant to get in the cold water, but Furrypaw coaxes him in. Firepaw admits to Furrypaw that he felt like he was running away from Bramblepaw to spend time with Furrypaw, and that before Furrypaw came along he and Bramblepaw had promised to do everything together. When they get back to camp, Firepaw says that Lionblaze gave him the day off, so Furrypaw tells him to spend the day with Bramblepaw. :Later that day, he Bramblepaw and Furrypaw are in a snowball fight, and when Bramblestar calls a meeting to make Firepaw's siblings, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, warriors, the three take a seat together. :He is seen complaining when Furrypaw suggests all the apprentices train double. :He goes on a border patrol with Furrypaw and his mentor, but all is quiet. :He is battle training with Furrypaw, Gingerpaw, Bramblepaw, Berrynose, Brackenfur, Lionblaze,Cinderheart, and Leafpool. He does partner fighting with Bramblepaw against Lionblaze. Lionblaze slams them into the ground, and they can't walk, so they rest in the medicine den, and Furrrypaw and Gingerpaw join them later. :He is seen again on another patrol. They get in a fight, and he ends up getting a scratch on his side, the same spot he did when they fought badgers. He later goes hunting with Furrypaw and Lionblaze. :During the battle, he is seen pinned down by Tigerheart, so Furrypaw runs to help, but Flametail talks Tigerheart into letting Firepaw go. Furrypaw and Firepaw attack Crouchfoot. The WindClan warrior give Firepaw a good scratch on his side--the same spot he got one earlier--and flings Furrypaw away. :After the battle, he is shown grieving for Squirrelflight, his scratch forgotten. Forbidden Love :Squirrelflight asks Firestar if her kits will be okay, naming Firepaw as just an apprentice. :Furrypaw and Jayfeather mention him when she's bored and is looking for things to do. :After Furrypaw and Gingerpaw sing a duet, Firepaw appears with Bramblepaw. After a short conversation, they race back to camp to make it for Firepaw, Bramblepaw, and Gingerpaw's warrior ceremony. After Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw's apprentice ceremony, he, Bramblepaw, and Gingerpaw become warriors with the names Firepelt, Bramblethorn, and Gingerheart. :He is seen sitting vigil a few times. Bramblestar announces him at the Gathering with Bramblethorn and Gingerheart. :After Gingerheart and Furrypelt sing a duet, he shows up with Bramblethorn again. The she-cats insist the toms sing if they keep showing up, and teach them to sing Love is an Open Door, Bramblethorn singing with Gingerheart and Furrypelt with Firepelt. Furrypelt notes how she feels like Firepelt is actually proposing to her at the end and thinks that she has to tell him. :Gingerheart asks Furrypelt when she was going to tell Firepelt she loved him. :After a vision and a prophecy, Furrypelt again thinks that she has to tell Firepelt. :Furrypelt leads Firepelt into the forest, and sings Time of Our Lives by Night Ranger in an attempt to tell him she loved him without saying it. She has to say it anyway, and Firepelt insists that she couldn't love him. Furrypelt explains that she couldn't resist her feelings, and Firepelt admits that he feels the same way, but can't, and didn't want her breaking the medicine cat code for her. Furrypelt explains the prophecies and omens she'd been getting, and Firepelt realizes that they're meant to be together, and says he can do that. He promises he won't tell anyone, and he admits he'd had feelings for her since they were apprentices. :Later, Furrypelt is in the medicine den, and she suddenly realizes she'd become pregnant with Firepelt's kits. She tells Firepelt a little while later. She says that since Gingerheart is also pregnant and they should start kitting near each other, they should be able to pass off Furrypelt's kits as Gingerheart's. Firepelt says he can't have his kits outsiders in their own Clan. :After Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits come, Firepelt and Bramblethorn find them in the woods, and help name the kits. Furrypelt and Firepelt name theirs Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, while Gingerheart and Bramblethorn name theirs Icekit and Squirrelkit. He then carries Foxkit back to camp. Later he and Furrypelt talk outside camp about the prophecy There will come another, one who should never have come. :Furrypelt mentions that Firepelt will help Gingerheart manage her kits. :In the night, Furrypelt and Firepelt walk through the forest, then race towards the lake and started playing before lying down and just talking or sitting quietly. :He, Bramblethorn, Furrypelt, and Gingerheart go to tell the kits the truth about their kits, and tell them to sneak outside of camp. They then tell the kits that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit are Furrypelt and Firepelt's kits, and tell them they must keep this a secret until they die. After the kits leave, Firepelt explains the prophecy to the others, saying he thinks it's Foxkit. Gingerheart says they'd wait for Foxkit to go to them about being a Twoleg, and Firepelt snaps that could be forever, and he wanted to know, as it was important. :He finds Furrypelt hunting, and she tells him her conflicts about being a warrior or a medicine cat, and pushes the squirrel she caught towards him, saying she didn't deserve it for not knowing what she should be. Firepelt says that Furrypelt deserves the world. They go for a walk and play in the lake for a while. :He is last seen returning from a patrol with injuries, saying that WindClan attacked them, Breezepelt in particular being tougher than usual. Jayfeather tells him to stay off warrior duties for the day, and Furrypelt tells him he can play with their kits. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret : In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection :He is mentioned when Gingerheart asks Jayfeather if Firepelt should come to rescue Furrypelt, but Jayfeather declines. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *He was most likely named after Firestar because of the resemblance.Revealed by the author *He has SkyClan blood because both Adderfang and Oakstar are descendants of SkyClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Gallery Firepelt.kit.png|Kit version Firepelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Firepelt.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mate: ' :Furrypelt: '''Daughter: :Mistypelt: Sons: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: Mother: :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sisters: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: Brothers: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: Foster Sister: ''' :Furrypelt: '''Granddaughters: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: Grandsons: :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Sparrowheart: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: Niece: :Icepelt: Nephew: :Squirreltail: Great-Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes 'Firepaw: '"I don't know what that was you just did, but I thought it was beautiful." 'Furrypaw: '"Thanks. There's a lot more where that come from." 'Firepaw: '"Perhaps you could show me sometime." 'Furrypaw: '"Perhaps." --Firepaw to Furrypaw after Furrypaw sang (Into the Forest, ''page 37) "''Wow, that was amazing. The music, the emotion, the passion." ''--''Firepaw after hearing Furrypaw and Gingerpaw sing (Forbidden Love page 17) 'Firepelt: '"Nice catch. I wasn't expecting to find you hunting." 'Furrypelt: '"I miss training as a warrior. I love you, and I love that we mated and had kits, and I like hunting, and I'm great at fighting, but I have violence, and I also have a knack for herbs. I don't know what I'm supposed to be. Here, I don't deserve this." 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, you deserve the world." --Furrypelt when Firepelt found her hunting (Forbidden Love, page 101) 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, how do you keep getting a gash on your side like that? Honestly..." 'Firepelt: '"I think my right side is cursed." --Furrypelt after Firepelt came back from a patrol beat-up (Forbidden Love, page 110) Ceremonies Firepaw's Apprentice Ceremony: 'Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Firekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur, and have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. You will be mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Bramblepaw! Firepaw! Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Firepelt's Warrior Ceremony: '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''pages 19-20 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters